The invention relates to off-track vehicles, specifically, to self-propelled vehicles with controlled running wheels.
There is a widely known vehicle with controlled running wheels incorporating a steering with a reference-unit element built in the form of a steering wheel and having set-point devices of wheel turn angles. The set-point devices are kinematically linked to the reference-unit element by means of the steering trapezium which represents a matching unit for turn angles of a wheel pair and is intended for ensuring a preset movement path of a vehicle turn center.
The said vehicle has a number of faults, which are as follows:
The accomplishment of the wheel turn matching unit in the form of a steering trapezium rules out the possibility of turning the wheels through angles not exceeding 30-40.degree. which considerably restricts the vehicle maneuverability; PA0 The use of the matching unit (steering trapezium) for a direct linkage between the wheel pair predetermines the possibility of realizing only the straight path of the vehicle turn center movement. The straight path coincides with the vehicle transverse axis, which also restricts its maneuverability.
There is also a well-known vehicle with controlled running wheels in which each wheel is linked to its matching unit and to its turn angle set-point device, in which the matching units and set-point devices made in the form of computer and electromechanical converter devices.
In a vehicle like this there are no faults inherent in the previous analogue. However the use of computer and electromechanical devices complicates the vehicle design.